


no more games

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bill Denbrough, Choking, Dirty Dancing, Drunkenness, Dry Sex, French Kissing, House Party, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “I don’t know about this, Rich.” Bill says as Richie parks his car in front of a house with blaring music and flashing colored lights coming from inside.“C’mon Bill, live a little.” Richie says in a playful tone, nudging Bill’s side.“The last time I went to a party was your fourteenth birthday and you shoved cake down the front of my pants,” Bill narrows his eyes.





	no more games

**Author's Note:**

> well, well, well my babes. my first bichie smut?? at least on this acc (; I’ve written smut before but i feel like this one lowkey sucks. oh well. 
> 
> this one is dedicated to my girl @sinningtozier bc she’s a babe and i love her.
> 
> they’re aged up to about 18 in this.

“I don’t know about this, Rich.” Bill says as Richie parks his car in front of a house with blaring music and flashing colored lights coming from inside.

“C’mon Bill, live a little.” Richie says in a playful tone, nudging Bill’s side.

“The last time I went to a party was your fourteenth birthday and you shoved cake down the front of my pants,” Bill narrows his eyes. Richie nods his head, a smirk plastered on his face he relives the memory.

“Too bad I didn’t eat the cake afterwards,” Richie licks his lips and winks. Bill rolls his eyes, unmused at Richie’s words.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even do shit with you,” Bill whispers.

“Because it’s fun and I’m a good time. Now, let’s go.” Bill looks away, still contemplating the terrible idea. “You can either get out of the car or I can drag your cute ass out. The choice is yours, Denbrough.”

“You wouldn’t drag me out,” 

“Is that a challenge?” Richie asks, voice going up and octave and his head tilting slightly to the right. Bill bites his lip, trying to force back a smile.

“Maybe,” Bill says as serious as he can be. Richie stares at him for a second before running out the driver’s side and swinging the passenger side door wide open.

“Get out,” Richie says in a rather dark, playfull tone. A rush of nerves runs through Bill and settles in his stomach. He loves when Richie gets like this. Bill crosses his arms and shakes his head.

“No,” he says, sticking his nose high in the air.

“No?”

“No,”

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” Richie grabs Bill by the arm, pulls him out of the car and close to his body.

“What are you going to do?” Bill teases trying his hardest to avoid Richie’s lips.

“Absolutely nothing,” Richie whispers and walks away. Bill stands there in shock, mouth slightly agape. This is about to be one hell of a night. Bill follows after Richie, entering the house and making their way through the sea of sweaty, drunken teenagers. “Pick your poison.” Richie says as he motions towards the drink table.

“Whatever will get me drunk the fastest,”

“Are you sure about that?” Richie almost laughs.

“Just get me drunk, Richie. The faster I get drunk, the faster I’ll stop complaining.”

“Whatever you say,” Richie smiles and begins to pour and mix Bill’s alcoholic beverage. “But if you puke in my car, you’re cleaning it up.” he hands Bill his cup, Bill dowing the drink rather quickly, before Richie can even finish his own. “Wow,” Richie says, impressed by Bill. After a few more drinks and then some, the two are completely wasted.

“Dance with me,” Bill says in a singsong voice.

“I am a horrible dancer,” Richie winces.

“You really think anyone in here can dance? No, now come dance with me.” Richie gives in and joins Bill in the main living room, where most of the dancing is taking place. The two dance to the beat of the music, loosening up a little. Someone from across the room has been eyeing Richie the whole night, Bill notices this and moves closer to Richie. The guy doesn’t seem to notice and swiftly makes his way over to Richie. “Richie?” Bill yells over the music.

“Yeah?”

“Put your hands on my hips,”

“What?” Richie asks, taken aback.

“Just fucking do it,” Bill demands. Richie grabs Bill by the hips and pulls him close so that Bill’s ass is pressed against Richie’s dick. Bill begins to sway his hips to the beat of the music, pressing hard into Richie.

“Fuck Bill,” Richie moans into the other boy’s ear, gripping his hips tighter. The guy from across the room stops in his tracks as he sees this play out before him and turns on his heels, walking away. Bill rests the back of his head on Richie’s shoulder, his hands resting on top his too. “No more games, Bill. I can’t fucking do this.” Richie says in an almost angry tone. He grabs Bill by the wrist and leads him into the bathroom. Richie wastes no time. He closes the door, slamming Bill’s back against it as his lips attack the other’s. Bill moans into the kiss and grabs a handful of Richie’s shirt. Their tongues battle as Richie’s hand trails down Bill’s stomach and to his clothed dick, feeling around roughly.

“Oh god, Richie.” Bill breathes out and rests his forehead in the crook of Richie’s neck.

“Look at me, Billy.” Richie says, grabbing Bill by the face. Richie’s dark eyes pour into Bill’s light ones. “I want to fuck you,” he growls.

“Then fuck me,” Bill bites his lip as butterflies erupt within him. Bill begins to slide down to his knees, almost pulling down Richie’s jeans in the process.

“No foreplay, I need to fuck you now.” he says darkly and pulls Bill’s shirt over his head. Bill pushes Richie back slightly, Richie tripping over his own feet and falling into the bathtub. Taking the shower curtain and Bill down with him. Bill bursts into giggles.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Richie giggles along. Bill grabs the faucet to the shower as leverage to stand up, but turns on the shower instead. Richie squeals in surprise as the water rains down on his skin.

“Oops,” Bill giggles even harder.

“I mean this works too,” Richie shrugs and strips off his clothes, Bill copying his actions. “Damn.” Richie mumbles as he eyes over Bill’s naked body causing Bill’s cheeks turn rosy pink. He kisses Bill sweetly before turning him around. Bill’s hands press against the slick shower wall as Richie lines himself up with Bill, pushing into him.

“Oh fuck!” Bill yells and leans forward, laying his cheek against his hands. Richie places his hands on Bill’s waist and starts to thrust slowly. “Is that all you’ve got? I thought you said you were gonna fuck me?” Bill taunts.

“I’ll fuck you to tears if that’s what you want, baby.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Bill says, words slurred from the mixture of alcohol and lust. Richie’s right hand wraps around Bill’s neck, forcing him up so that his back is resting against Richie’s chest. Bill’s mouth falls wide open as Richie thrusts faster and squeezes Bill’s throat tighter, keeping Bill from screaming out in pleasure.

“How’s that? Hmm? Good enough for you?” Richie purs as he thrusts then pauses, thrusts then pauses. All Bill can do is make quiet sounds as Richie hits his prostate dead on. Tears form in his eyes as Richie slams into him even harder. Bill feels like he’s being ripped in two, but in the best way possible. “Are you gonna cum? Do you want to cum for me, baby boy?” Bill whines and nods to the best of his ability. “Then cum,” that’s all Richie had to say, pushing Bill over the edge. Cum dripping down his legs and down the drain. A few hard thrusts later, Richie cums as well, inside of Bill. He releases Bill’s throat, Bill gasping for air as Richie pulls out of him. He turns around and faces Richie.

“Please, please do that again.” Bill begs, his voice rough and dry from being closed up.

“Again?” Richie raises his eyebrows. Bill nods eagerly.

“Whatever my baby boy wants,” Richie says and turns Bill around once more, going for round two.


End file.
